


Into the Unknown

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Near Death, Poisoning, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 15 "Into the Unknown"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> A "post canon" scene from The Queen's Mage

A loud  _ thud _ at her bedchamber door, as if someone had fallen against it, made Felicity shriek with surprise and leap back. A moment later, she heard her husband’s voice, strained and weak, call out, “Felicity.” Feeling her fear mounting, Felicity went to the door and pulled it open in a single quick motion. Oliver fell through the open doorway and into Felicity’s arms.

“Oliver!” she cried, struggling to hold him upright.

“Help me,” he said in that weak, strained voice, and collapsed the rest of the way to the floor, dragging Felicity down with him.

“What happened?” she asked as she carefully extricated herself from underneath him, not even sure if she could reasonably expect him to be able to answer, given his current state.

“Deadshot,” Oliver somehow managed to reply.

“You went after him  _ alone _ ?!” Felicity cried. Under different circumstances, she would have been angry with Oliver for being so reckless. As it was, the only emotion she was capable of feeling at that moment was fear that she was about to watch the man she loved die right in front of her.

“Turns out the reason he’s been able to make a name for himself as a deadly assassin is because he coats his arrowheads in curare,” Oliver managed to tell her between pants for breath, his face contorted in a grimace. “I swear he only grazed me, but it would seem I underestimated the poison’s potency.”

“What do you need me to do?” Felicity asked, sitting back on her heels at Oliver’s side and forcing herself to take a deep, calming breath.

“I need you to get the poison out,” Oliver told her. She shook her head, feeling panicked at the very thought.

“Healing magic is a highly specialized type of magic,” she said. “It takes years of training to master, training that I have not undertaken. I could very easily end up killing you more quickly rather than drawing the poison out, and I-”

“Felicity,” Oliver interjected, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, stopping her mid ramble. “The poison is slowly paralyzing me, and when it reaches my heart, it will halt the function of my lungs and I’ll stop breathing. I understand the risks, and I know you’re scared, but you have to do this. I don’t have much time.” Felicity drew in a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

“Alright,” she all but whispered. Then, taking Oliver’s hand in hers, she began to speak words of gathering, of calling, of summoning, her voice loud and strong as she drew all the power she could from those words to try and pull the poison from Oliver’s blood. Eventually, it rose to the surface as a green tint to his skin before finally coalescing into a fine mist of the same color, hovering in the air above him. Felicity made a beckoning gesture with the hand not holding Oliver’s to gather the poison to her, then dispelled it with a word of banishment.

“I don’t have the words with which to heal the damage the poison had already done,” she murmured when it was over, unable to meet Oliver’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Oliver said softly, sitting up and reaching out with one hand to cup Felicity’s cheek, forcing her to look at him. “It will heal on its own in time. What matters is that you did it. You saved me.”


End file.
